Mace Windu
Mace Windu '''was a Human male Jedi Master and considered to be one of the most powerfull Jedi of its time and a prime member of the Jedi High Council. Biography Peace in the Republic 4. A Void without Force He recieved a Force Vision when he was meditating on the Force of an unknown planet in the Unknown Regions. By advice of his master Cyslin Myr he travels there with his personal starfighter and lands on the darkened planet, where he learns that the planet was void of the Force. He is taken captive by the Ku'Trak people and taken to their leader Kaoa, a witch on Eclis. He learns that the planet has been ravaged thousands of years ago by the Bogan, which he translates to members of the Dark Side of the Force. He then tries to escape but is escorted away by the Ku'Trak. Cut off from the Force, he uses his lightsaber to fight them off and tries to get back to his starfighter. He is engaged by a lot of Eclisian forces, but takes the witch hostage forcing them to stand down but lets her go, because its the way of the Jedi and the Ashla. When he travels back to Coruscant, he is greeted by Master Myr, but tells he found nothing of interest as he keeps his promise to Kaoa. 14. Apprentice of Darkness He reacted to a distress signal send by Jedi Master Du Mahn to come to assist the Hawk Bat Clan as they were under attack and he led a Jedi starfighter squadron to Bogden 3. It was there that their presence led to the disappearance of the assassin, but the damage was done. After the funeral for the fallen Jedi, Windu assigned a new master to the Hawk Bat Clan, Jedi Master Sian Jeisel. Star Wars - Citadel of the First Temple of Uaos He was present when the Jedi High Council send Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker to Ocul to settle a conflict there. When Kenobi and Skywalker contacted them again, he attempted to communicate with them, but neither side could hear the other while able to see each other. The Clone Wars Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1 He rallied all available Jedi Master and Jedi Knigths that were inside the Jedi Temple to form a task force and rescue Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala and possibly stop the Separatist threat before it became to big. As all Jedi landed, Windu made his way to the Petranaki Arena where he blindsided Count Dooku just in time before he gave the order to execute the two Jedi and the Senator. During this time Jada Bariss and Tialla Ahksa entered the arena too and saw Master Windu land within the arena and participated in the battle. He and his Clone Trooper forces reinforce Jada Bariss and Tialla Ahksa and he informs them that the Third Peak is vital to the Republic for winning the battle. While he recognizes the willingness of the two young Jedi to combat the Separatists, but he orders them to stand down and he remain at the medical posts. He then moves on taking a portion of the forces of Jada and Tialla with. He was present at the forward command post where Jada and Tialla returned to, reporting that Separatist General Arek Vaa had escaped. While disappointed at that, he did commend the two Padawan for the role they played in the battle. He recognized that they wanted to stay in the battle, but decided against it, assigning them back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training and medical checkups. He was one of the Jedi watching the fleet leave the staging area on Coruscant, ready for war. '''HotS - Mace, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tin faced off against Palpatine who they knew was the Sith Lord they were looking for by now. As his fellow Masters perished one by one, Mace managed to corner Palpatine, but unfortunately Anakin Skywalker arrived and Anakin and Windu argued about keeping him alive and Mace was about to move in for the killing blow, when Anakin intervened and sliced off his arm after which Palpatine unleashed a barrage of Force Lightning at him and threw him out of the window. Somehow Windu survived, by the will of the Force and he was found by Tavv Kallgraf and Lorn Kallgraf who took him off planet and to Kijimi. Here eventually he would wake up and take Tavv hostage, demanding to know where he was.